


Valentines 2k15 Drabbles

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This <a href="http://sinuswave.tumblr.com/post/111110064224/a-quick-sketch-because-this-by-a-lucy-goose-was">art work</a> was inspired by the fic.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Sinuswave

**Sinuswave requested:** Heavy/Medic - 

_Them getting slightly too drunk in the middle of the afternoon and slow dancing to dumb cheesy old music and kissing in a way that’s more laughter than actual kissing, mouths clumsy and hands gripping tight and sunlight slanting over them as they move lazily together_

 

It wasn’t like them to do anything like this. Let alone in the middle of the day when any one of their teammates could come barging in. But Misha had been in such a mood that Medic had been unable to deny him. So, then there had been vodka something old and from back home and then Medic had clumsily brought out the record player and then before either of them had realized it here they were pressed so closely together that Medic’s giggles could barely fit in what little space there was between them.

Even so, the bubbly sound vibrated against the Heavy’s massive chest as the doctor snuggled even closer into it. Though, this time not for warm as the alcohol pumping through his veins had more than taken care of that but because as always his lover smelled too good and it was just so nice to hear his heart beat in time with the music as they rocked back and forth lazy and contentedly. Both their heads clouded with booze and affection for one another.

So no, they didn’t normally do things like this. But maybe, Medic thought, they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This [art work](http://sinuswave.tumblr.com/post/111110064224/a-quick-sketch-because-this-by-a-lucy-goose-was) was inspired by the fic.


	2. jumpjudgmental

**jumpjudgmental requested:** Demo/Fem!Pyro

 

“Ooouch,” Pyro squirmed again, shrinking away from the evil torture device that was being used on her only to have that very device used to strike her on the shoulder for her trouble. “H-hey!”

“Nonna that!” Tavish barked but there was more laughter behind it than anything. It rumbled deeply within his chest and against his lover’s back as she relaxed against him again.

“Aye, hold still,” he grinned as he continued his work. “What did yeh expect, girl?” The warm body in front of him squirmed even more, her head ducking down further between her shoulder blades. “When’s the last time ye tried ta tame this mane o’ yers?”

Pyro frowned and thought about it, “I dunno… couple a weeks? Last month? Maybe?”

“Last month? Maybe?” Tavish sighed and shook his head muttering under his breath. He merely continued pulling the wide toothed comb through the tangled mass of curls on Pyro’s head. It was an oily, sooty mess and honestly it had smelled kind of awful. Not surprising since it spent most of the time tightly concealed beneath a gas mask.

He was going to need a stiff drink after all this. He certainly didn’t like hurting her but this was the only way. Every time he worked out one set of kinks there was just another one waiting for him. With every pass Pyro acted as if he was trying to kill her, hissing and spiting like an angry cat as she tried to get away again sloshing water out of the side of the bath. Clearly, it wasn’t all bad however.

“Oh love, ya gotta be more careful with a mess a hair like this. I should know.” Though, he would never complain about getting to share a nice warm bath with his lovely girlfriend.

“I know, I know…” The firebug whined but soon gave up resigned to her fate. “Y’know it was easier when I just shaved it all off.”

“It was lazy as all hell is what is was,” Tavish said wrinkling his nose. “Damn shame too. You’ve got such lovely hair, lassie. You should be proud of it,” he remarked admiring his work as he ran his fingers though a newly detangled patch of the dark curls. He leaned in and pressed a kiss against her damp shoulder, right where he’d gotten her with the comb a moment ago.

“Well, I didn’t have you to help me take care of it back then did I?” Pyro said with a hopeful look as she passed the bottle of detangling conditioner over her shoulder.

“Ye got a point there,” he chuckled again and accepted the bottle applying a bit more of the creamy substance to the dark tangles. “But ya do now.” 

“Mmmm, yeah…” Pyro sighed relaxing into the fingers that slowly massaged her scalp. “Lucky me.”


	3. the-deerest-punk

**the-deerest-punk requested:** Sniper/Scout

 

Scout had been a proud strutting peacock when he finally convinced Sniper to come back home to Boston with him. Sure, his brothers all had girlfriends and wives of their own. Pretty ones with bouncing curls or long shiny locks with pink lipstick and bubble gum smiles.

One of his brothers even had an honest to goodness Italian girl. Straight from Italy. Seriously, she barely spoke a word of English. Scout and the rest of his brothers often joked that the only reason Sammy had been able to convince the poor girl to marry him in the first place was for a Green Card.

But anyway, that didn’t matter. Because Scout had done the unimaginable. The unthinkable. He’d bagged something even more rare and exotic. He’d bagged him a real live Australian. And not just any Australian. An Australian sniper.

Sure, his sugar might have been lacking a bit when it came to curves. Or lipstick and bubble gum… Or bouncing curls or long flowing locks but instead he was tall, handsome, polite and efficient. Plus, he had the wickest accent any of the guys had ever heard.

Yup. He was winning if you asked Scout.

Though, there was one thing…

“No way you are not wearing that.”

“Wot do y’mean? I’ve got it on don’t I? Course I’m wearin’ it!”

“Oh. No you’re not.”

“Wot’s wrong with it? I always wear this. Y’never complained before.”

“Yeah, well that was probably cause we was too busy fightin’ an’ blowin’ each other to hell but now we’re among civilized folks. And brother, let me tell you that this,” He said as he plucked at the collar of the plaid monstrosity that Sniper was wearing, “Is not dinner at the Olive Garden with my family attire. I’m trying to show you off, man. C’mon! Work with me here!” He was already going through Sniper’s belongings trying to find something suitable.  

“Yer jokin’…”

“Y’gotta have something in here to show off that bod of yours man.” Scout continued on as if he hadn’t heard the taller man. “At least put on some jeans or something!”

“Wot so you can walk around with your hand in my back pocket again in front of everyone.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it!” Scout grinned and continued tossing the Aussie’s clothes about. “Aha! I knew it!” He said pulling out a nice pair of dark jeans that looked as though they’d fit rather snuggly around the Sniper’s long legs and even more exciting was the slightly wrinkled sweater vest he found at the bottom of the bag. He could fix that in a jiff of course. “What the hell were you hiding these for?”

“Ugh…” The Sniper just groaned and rubbed at his forehead. “I didn’t think it was that big a deal.”

“Not that big a deal?” Scout crowed. “Have you seen my competition out there?! C’mon… Bathroom! Now! I gotta do something with that hair of yours! And when’s the last time you shaved. A five a clock shadow’s all well an’ good when you’re roughing it in the desert but we’re among ladies now man!”

Sniper just rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pushed into the bathroom. Apparently Australian assassins wouldn’t know high fashion if it were a bat to the head.


	4. pyroustheace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pyroustheace requested:** SoldierScout. 
> 
> _I wrote this while listening to Pete Yorn’s “Close” on repeat like a million times. Not sure why it prompted this but I’m fucking glad it did. Hope you like it and sorry it took so long._

The first time it had been an honest accident.

Jane had been trying to wrangle his Lieutenant in for the night. The guys tended to get a little nervous when his darling pet raccoon was allowed the run the base unchecked at night so he made a point of locking the curious little bugger in the room with him after the first incident.

It turned out that this particular night Scout had dish duty and Jane found the younger mercenary had waited until everyone had turned in for the night before he started work on the chore. Surprisingly, he found Lieutenant Bites sitting rather peacefully on one of the counter tops munching on left overs and listening to the radio with Scout.

Jane immediately discovered that what he had thought was some hippie recording “artist” singing was actually Scout whose voice had carried over the sound of the radio just a bit.

Soldier was surprised. He hadn’t realized the motor mouthed brat had such a talent. Not that he would admit that he considered it a useful talent per say. Besides, this certainly wasn’t the kind of music that Soldier considered to be good. Nonetheless, he couldn’t deny that Scout seemed to have a way with a tune.

He’d remained quiet and out of sight of both man and animal in the doorway and listened to a few more songs before he’d made himself known to collect his wayward Lieutenant. Scout hadn’t seemed to mind being caught in the act. So from then on Jane made a habit of showing up again when Scout had dish duty using his missing raccoon as an excuse at first. Eventually however, Scout was able to nag the older mercenary into lending a hand.

Jane’s payment turned out to be songs of his choosing and if he happened to request something Scout didn’t know off hand Soldier would try and teach him the words. His singing voice wasn’t nearly as good as Scout’s but it was worth it to hear the boy sing some of his favorite songs.

Sometimes Scout wouldn’t sing at all and they would just stand side by side at the sink swaying to the music. Those times were surprisingly nice and peaceful too.

Then there had been that one time when Scout had been bopping along to a song he’d particularly liked and ended up dancing around Soldier to get a handful of dishes in the right spot and suddenly out of nowhere they were dancing together along with the music.

Soldier did his best to keep up but only because Scout’s laughter was annoyingly infectious as it was embarrassing and that was when Jane realized that he may have a problem. That only lasted long enough for Scout lean very deeply into his personal space and ‘whisper’ into his ear that if the thought these moves were good he should catch him in the bedroom sometime.

Needless to say the Lieutenant found somewhere else to roost that night. Unfortunately for them both that ‘somewhere’ happened to be on top of Demoman’s head.  


End file.
